If animal feed gets wet, it tends to spoil more quickly and may go to waste. Block feeders are intended to protect the feed supply so that a rancher, for example, may restock the animal feed supply less frequently. The animals should be able to eat from the block feeder while the feeder keeps the feed dry.
The typical block feeder fails to adequately protect the block feed from rain and other precipitation, for example, by allowing water to collect the bottom of the feeder and soak into the block feed. Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide an improved block feeder that overcomes the shortcomings of other block feeders.